Candle Light
by Rii Airu
Summary: After a long mission, TenTen wants to take a bath. Until a sudden blackout ruins everything, will she have to resort into taking a bath in the only house in Konoha with a generator, a.k.a. the Hyuuga complex? NejiTen Fic!


**Author's Note: This fanfic is brought to you by the circulating brownouts here in Mindanao! After experiencing some of the things that happen in this story (e.g.: sudden brownout while taking a bath, acting like a complete ass in the dark), I have used the remaining battery of my laptop to type this fanfic! *heroic music playing***

**I don't know the architectural structure of the Hyuuga complex, so most of this is just made up. But come on! It's fanfiction! Everything's made up!**

**My cousin (whom I am sort of writing this for) wanted some fanfic with different POV's. That's not usually my thing, but I'll try my best. Okay, Fi-chan? If you don't like it, well. I don't give a damn!**

**More airtime for Neji! WHOOT WHOOT! Join me! Come on! WHOOT WHOOT! Wha- You're not feeling it? Oh… Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yeah, shocker!**

**Candle Light**

**TenTen's POV**

"Finally!" I said, barging into my room, "I'm all sweaty from that mission! Stupid cat, always has to freakin' run away!"

I need to take a bath, yeah a bath. A_ long_ bath. I looked at the clock, it was almost eleven. We chased that cat all the way out of Konoha. If it weren't for Neji, I would never agree to go with such a low-ranked mission. I wonder what Neji's doing, oh good god, I want to see his sleeping face… It must be so cute and calm! Anyway, I have loads of time to think about that while I bathe.

I stepped into my bathroom, and prepared a nice, long bubble bath for myself, I started to fill the tub with nice warm water. "Hmm… What to use, what to use…" I asked herself, trying to decide between melon-scented bath and lavender-scented bubble bath. "Lavender's more relaxing." With that, I poured some in. I took off her clothes and put on a bathrobe. I tied my hair into a loose bun that looked alright on me. And then prepared the clothes I'll be wearing later. Neh, my favorite pajamas should be just fine.

"Ahh," I said, inhaling the scent of lavender that filled the air, "This is good."

I turned on my iPod and started to listen to some relaxing Beethoven. Maybe Nujabes instead… Oh yes, much better. "Ahh, I cant wait for the tub to fill up!"

*BZZT*

Blackout.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. I felt around for the spare light that we have in every room in the house. I hate the dark. In fact, when it's pitch black, I lose my sanity. I panic and desperately search for light. I made sure my entire family knew that. I guess I've told Sakura that, and Lee must've probably noticed. But never, _never_ would I tell Neji that fact! I don't want him to know I act like an ass in the dark.

Finally! I found the light. I switched it on and turned to the tub; half full. And along with the electricity, the water stopped flowing as well. "Oh no. Oh _hell _ no!"

She stormed out of the house, with her bubble bath, iPod, clothes and the light in hand, "Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is going to stop me from spoiling myself!"

I went past Sakura's house, it had no sign of electricity. Aw crap, I wanted to take a bath there. Just as I was about to move on to Ino's, Sakura called out to me from her bedroom window, "TenTen?" she yelled. "What are you doing here? Why are you in a bathrobe?"

"No electricity here either, huh?" I said, a little dismayed.

"Well no." she said, "Why?"

"The electricity died down at my house and along with that, the water stopped running, and I thought that maybe I could take a bath here?"

"Sorry TenTen-chan…" she said, smiling apologetically.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault." I said, turning away, "Well, I'm off to Ino's. Good night Sakura!"

"Wait! TenTen-chan!"

"What?" I turned to her.

"There's no electricity over at Ino's either." she told me.

"What?! Where do I go now?"

"Well, the Hyuuga's are rich enough to own a generator." she said with a slight smirk. "You should go there."

"HA?!" I said, my mouth literally hanging, "Wh-What are you thinking, Sakura Har-?!"

"Haha! Okay, calm down…" she laughed, damn her, just because she knows all about my little crush she thinks she can mock me like that! "I didn't say a specific name, now did I? I meant Hinata, TenTen."

Oh, Hinata. Okay, breathe… It almost always slips my mind that the two are related, they're just too different. Hina-chan's so sweet and nice. While he's hostile and indifferent. "Oh, haha." I said, scratching my head, "Umm, thanks for the tip, Sakura!"

"No problem TenTen-chan!" she said, waving at me. And I wasn't too far away when I heard her say quite discreetly, "Have fun."

"_Have fun"_? What could she possibly mean?

**Neji's POV**

I let myself collapse on the sofa as soon as I got home.

I had a long mission, a strange one as well. It never took us such a long time to recover such a small cat. TenTen fell several times and I found it… endearing. I honestly found it charming, she made such an adorable sound every time she'd trip over and the way she'd look with her sweet blushing face. Especially when she would turn to me and say that it hurt. Not that I'm a sadist or anything, I just found it completely and utterly irresistible.

I have liked her for quite a long time now. At first I found her irritating, telling me not to boast about my Hyuuga blood and all. But I soon realized how genuinely good-natured she was, but I am satisfied with her being somewhat like my sister. I know we could never be more. I can never assume her seeing me as anything other than her partner… team-wise. Sigh, I suppose I made myself difficult to like, I should have thought this through when I was younger. Oh mushrooms.

I looked outside my living room window, it gave me a good view of the rest of Konoha. "The electricity's out again?" I asked myself, not hoping in the slightest for a response.

"Yes it is!" I heard someone say from outside my door. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Ever heard of knocking, TenTen?" I said.

"I haven't even entered yet!" she insisted. Such an irritant! And what a lovely irritant she was…

"Knock." I commanded.

Three soft taps on the door were her response. "Neji, may I come in?" she said in an unusually polite tone, it was almost like she was mocking me. "Please, Neji. I have to ask you something."

Ask me something? In all the years we've known each other, she has never really actually wanted to "ask me something". "Come in." I said, looking out the window.

And she did, "I'm sorry to bother you so late at night," she said, closing the door behind her. I only wanted to look at her for a second, but my eyes were set on her… that wasn't her usual clothing, not her usual hair.

"TenTen, before you go on with your questions, would you mind answering some of mine?" I said, studying the things she had brought with her.

"Sure go ahead." she said, not sitting down.

"One, how did you get into the complex. Two, what are you doing here. And three, why are you wearing… _that_…" I choked out the last few words.

"Oh, well, everyone was asleep actually, it was pretty easy to infiltrate, you should really think about hiring new guards." she said with a cheeky grin on her face. That simple smile made my heart turn into a soft, squishy pulp. "And well, I came to ask you where Hinata was. Because I was wondering if I could take a bath there! Yeah I know, I am desperate for a good bath after such a long mission, and I was just going to have one, but the lights turned off at my place, and Sakura told me that I should try Hinata's."

How… stupid. Ahh, but she is the sweet and shallow girl I've learned to love. But perhaps this is a little too shallow? I don't know what she was doing here or what her true intention was, but I truly am glad that she is here. "Sorry to disappoint you, TenTen." I said, "But Hinata's on a mission with Shino and Kiba at the moment, and apparently only her father and Hanabi are home."

"Aw, crap." she said, hanging her head down. "Oh well, I might as well go. Thanks anyway!"

She opened the door, "Good night Neji! I'll see you around."

"Wait." I said, she was almost out of my house completely when I said this. "You know, you could take your bath here. You have your clothes don't you?"

She nodded. Her brown hair bouncing with every nod, I like her hair this way, it's so much more carefree.

"Well, feel free to use the master bathroom, it's fine with me." I said, quite unsure if I really did say that. For my sanity's sake, I shouldn't have made that offer.

**TenTen's POV**

For my sanity's sake, I shouldn't accept that offer. Neji's always been the perfect gentleman, always polite, and everything felt scripted and clean. Instead of thinking about what was best for me, I thought about the answer that would make me look good in front of him. If I say no, he'll think that I'm too picky and that I fuss over the simplest details. If I say yes, he'll think I'm some kind of shameless slut that will agree with anything. Oh god this is hard.

Well, I _have _gotten this far. "Thank you, Neji!" I said, trying to put on a smile. "Mind showing me where it is?"

He led me upstairs to a beautiful bathroom that was mostly a cool, pastel blue. Everything was clean and cut, it resembled the owner in so many ways. The sink's countertop was polished marble, and there was a beautiful mirror that hung above it. The toilet looked awesome too. And the tub was huge! "I never knew you valued your bath time so much, Neji." I said, looking into the tub, seeing that it was already full. It even had rose petals floating on the water. "Are those… actual rose petals?"

"No," he said coolly, "It's a type of soap that only works when you rub it, ironically, it doesn't smell like roses, it smells more like lavender."

"You prefer lavender?" I asked, looking at him.

He looked surprised that I asked the question, "Well, I guess so…" he said tensely, "It's often a decision between melon and lavender. But I find lavender much more relaxing."

I felt as if I fell in love all over again. He likes lavender too! I mean, any person would and I don't really get why this has some kind of special meaning when it comes to Neji but… even so. I smiled like an idiot, as I played around with the water. "Can I use this water?" I asked.

"Do as you please." he said calmly, "I'll be sleeping in my room which is right next door, so feel free to show yourself out." With that, he left.

"Oh Neji?" I said, before he was out of my sight.

"Yes." he said.

"Good night." I said, smiling.

"Hn." I guess I couldn't really expect any other answer from him.

At the very moment he was out, I ripped off my bathrobe and jumped into the tub, there wasn't even any need for me to add the bubble bath anymore, Neji's bathroom felt like a spa all on it's own. Ahh, the room smelled just like him, all the more reason to make it feel relaxing. I looked around, popping my iPod on. The ceiling wasn't like any regular ceiling; it looked like the sky, when it's full of stars. Beautiful. I just noticed that right beside the tub, Neji's kimono lay neatly folded.

He probably wears this when he's just relaxing at home. His house was quite big, definitely bigger than mine. But in such a big house, he would probably get lonely. I wonder what he does when he's all alone here at his house. It must be sad to not have anyone to come home to; I never realized how lonely he was until now. Poor Neji.

**Neji's POV**

I am a fool, I am. I really am. I should have at least told her good night as well, but no. I was too much of an insensitive brat to speak up. I don't know why I continue acting the way I do in front of her, as her friend (or at least, I would like to think of us as friends) I should be more open with her. Much more open than this.

After I took a shower in my personal bathroom, and put on a clean kimono, I lay on my bed, and tried to get some sleep. But how can I when she's in the other room? And much to my anxiety, she's actually bathing there. _Naked_. Oh mushrooms. I hope she finishes soon, so I can get some peace.

I closed my eyes and tried to divert my attention away from the lady in the other room. Maybe I should just meditate. Yes, that should keep me calm. The silence was calming, it was just like any usual night. But something broke my sweet serenity. Wait, was she singing? I've never heard her sing before, well, maybe a few times in the past during missions when she tried to entertain herself, but I never really heard it as clearly.

She had such a sweet voice.

**Normal POV**

TenTen was singing in the bath and Neji was listening.

She was actually just humming a weird off key tune that she was singing-or rather trying to sing-along with her iPod. But no matter what horrid monstrosity of a song she hummed, he always found it to be the sweetest thing he ever heard. In fact he thought everything was amazing about her, from her silky hair to her soft skin. He always thought she was talented and skilful at whatever she did. Ahh… Well, you know what they say love is blind, and apparently tone-deaf as well.

**Neji's POV**

This isn't helping my exhaustion. This is just making me grow more and more restless. I wonder what she's doing, I hope she isn't making a mess. I could always use Byakugan. No. This is bad. No. No. No. _Restrain yourself Hyuuga. You have enough will power to do so. Calm down. _No I cant calm down! I-I-…

BZZT.

Blackout.

I heard a scream.

The generator gave out?

**TenTen's POV**

Ahh… Rest and relaxation. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell of lavender that entranced me. Ahh. I opened my eyes. And the pitch black darkness greeted me.

"AHHH!" I said, too scared to act.

I heard rushing footsteps from outside the door. "TenTen? What happened?" said Neji, "I thought I heard you scream?"

I couldn't act at all the darkness was scary. Far too scary for me. And what was worse, I didn't have any spare lights. "N-Neji!" I choked out, "It's dark in here!"

"Calm down!" I heard him say. "Okay, can you at least find your bathrobe?"

I got out of the tub and felt around for my bathrobe, I found it and put it on. Odd, it felt loose. "Okay, I have it on!" I said.

"Can you find your way to the door?" he said. Was he crazy?! I cant do anything in the dark! I forgot, he doesn't know that I get scared when it's pitch black! "TenTen? Can you hear me?"

"Neji!" I said, trying to walk forward, "You probably don't know this, but I'm afraid of the dark!"

"Really?" he said, "You? Afraid of the dark?"

"Yes!" I replied, I felt the doorknob on my hands, yes! I opened the door, Neji was there with the spare light I brought with me. I threw myself at him, "Neji! Thank god you have the light!"

**Normal POV**

TenTen threw herself at him with great such great force that they both toppled over. Neji froze when he felt her cold, soapy body against his. "Neji!" she exclaimed, clinging to his neck, "Thank god you have the light!" He never realized how much the dark freaked her out, he was never told.

"I never knew how you were with the dark…" he said, eyeing her greedily. She did look good with her hair down like that, and oh her smell! She smelled like lavender. Sweet, sweet lavender. His kimono was quite loose on her, very loose in fact. One side off the kimono was actually slowly sliding down her arm, showing off her shoulder. _"Oh great god in heaven."_ he thought. _"She looks so good in my kimono… wait… my kimono?"_ "Wait, what are you doing in my kimono?"

She looked down and studied what she was wearing, it really was his kimono. "I'm sorry," she said smiling, her arms still clinging on him, "I thought it was my bathrobe."

It took Neji a while to realize the position they were in. His eyes got wide. "TenTen," he said, fighting a blush.

"Yes?" she said, still unaware of their stance.

"Can you please… get off me?"

She looked around, realizing that she was actually mounting Neji. She jumped backwards, "I-I'm sorry." she said, "I am." she looked down.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep." she said, "Thanks for letting me use your tub. Good night."

She went downstairs and turned the doorknob, and she saw nothing but darkness. She twitched. "On second thought, I'll just stay here until the generator starts working again." she said, curling into a ball beside the door. "You go on upstairs, I'll show myself out later."

Neji found it quite cute that she was afraid of the dark, it was nice to know that she had some kind of weakness, instead of her being some kind of superhuman who's ten times tougher than him. He cleared his throat, "Stand up, TenTen." he said, giving her a hand, and she took it, trying to fight a blush, "Get dressed and I'll make you tea. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, blushing a little bit, a little confused about his sudden change in attitude, "But, will you be okay without the light?"

"TenTen, I have Byakugan. Of course I'll be fine." he said, almost smiling. ALMOST.

"Okay then. I'll be back in a bit." she said, as she took the light and went upstairs.

Neji went to his kitchen and turned on his Byakugan, boiled some water, prepared the tea leaves he'll use for later and then chose the cups. He took out the old porcelain one he usually uses, and got a one with a cute bunny print for TenTen. He usually let's Hinata use this when she visits. Soon the water was heated and then he stated to make the tea. This particular tea was his favorite one, it's was expensive and he barely drank it, but today was a little bit special. He smiled at himself… mentally.

TenTen came running down the stairs, too afraid of the dark to simply walk. "You don't have to run you know." he said, not looking at her, in her cute pajamas with a cow print.

"I'm sorry!" she said, seating herself on one of the chairs, "I just can't stand the dark. I hate thinking about what could possibly lurk within it! So it goes without saying, monsters creep me out too…"

He carried the tea on a tray and seated himself the opposite side of her. Then gave TenTen her teacup, and took a sip from his own. She studied the teacup with great curiosity, "You actually use cups like these, Neji?" she said, smiling.

This made him choke on his tea. He cleared his throat, "N-no," he said, trying to keep calm, "That one is for Hinata, when she visits."

"Oh, I see." she said, taking a sip of tea, "It would be just plain wrong if it was yours!"

"Hn." was his only response. He decided that he should start a conversation, "So, you're afraid of the dark?"

"Well, yeah." she said, sipping more of her tea, "I have been all my life. I never really told you, have I now?"

He shook his head, "You always seemed so strong, and I would have never imagined you to be afraid of mere darkness."

"Come on, Neji!" she said, standing up, "Even someone like you must be scared of something!"

In truth there was only one thing he was truly scared of. "Do you really want to know?" he said, standing up looking her in the eye. There was only about an inch or so between her nose and his nose. TenTen blushed, wanting to look away but couldn't especially with the seriousness in his eyes. She really did want to know what he was afraid of so badly.

"Yes." she choked out, trying to keep her voice as calm as his.

After a short pause, with their eyes on each other's eyes, Neji spoke up. "It would be to lose the most important thing in my life."

"And what would that be…?"

"You." He put his hand on her shoulders and subconsciously kissed the top of her head, he didn't plan it, or even think about doing it. It just came naturally. TenTen didn't jump back or turn away. She knew that this moment wouldn't come as often.

"N-Neji…" she said, her head down sobbing a little.

"W-Wha.. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have surprised you like that…" he said, sitting down, "You must hate me now."

"What do you mean?" she said looking up at him, with that face. The cute blushing face that Neji found irresistible, his eyes got wide. "Neji, I'll never hate you." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "No matter how stuck-up you are, I can never find it in my heart to hate you."

Neji looked at her, the light was reflecting on her lovely smiling face in such a beautiful way. And he blushed. TenTen smiled even more when she saw this, "Neji! You're blushing!" she said.

"No I'm not." he protested, rubbing his cheeks.

"Yes you are!" she said, her eyes getting all sparkly.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you a-!" she was cut off by a small peck on the lips.

"No I'm not." he said, smiling this time.

"No way." she said, feeling around her lips.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"You actually smiled!" she said, jumping up and down.

"What? You haven't seen me smile before?" he asked, still smiling.

"Oh Neji! I don't think anyone has!" she said. "You should smile more often, you look so cute!"

He blushed even more. "I'm… not… cute." he said.

"Oh but you are Neji!" she insisted, "Well, more debonair than cute, but you get it don't you? Well maybe you don't but either way-…" he kissed her again. A much deeper kiss this time.

"Must I kiss you everytime I want silence?" he said, caressing her cheek.

"Then I guess I should talk more often." she giggled. Staring into his deep, blank eyes.

Then the mood suddenly changed, Neji leaned in slowly, giving her an idea of what he wanted. And she gave it to him, she pecked his lips gently. But the simple kiss turned into something more, Neji pulled her in, feeling that there was never going to be a moment like this again for a long time. Neji pinned her against the wall, he entered her mouth, memorizing every detail of it, from her tongue to her taste. "Perfect" he muttered, "You taste just like my favorite tea."

He lowered his kisses down to her neck, nibbling a bit. She purred, Neji liked that sound. TenTen felt her heart race as she felt one of Neji's hands holding her hand to the wall and the other slowly unbuttoning her pajamas. "What happened to the disciplined little Hyuuga I knew?" she said before her lips joined again with his.

"He went to bed." he whispered, "He only appears during the day."

"Then we have no time to waste!" she said, slipping her hand into the front of his kimono and rubbing it against his perfect chiseled chest and on to his back.

As soon as her shirt was completely off, he threw it aside. "Shall…we…move…upstairs?" he said in between kisses, his hands moving his hands lower and lower, until he was carrying her.

"I…cant… see… in … the…dark…" she said, trying to cling on, "I'm…scared…remember…?"

He slid her down, to the point that they were both sitting, TenTen still against the wall. "I can't believe I fell in love with such a fragile girl."

"I'm not fragile." she said before a kiss, "I'm a tough bitch and I think you know that."

"Really?" he said, kissing her for about five seconds before continuing, "Prove it."

She pushed Neji to the ground and cut off whatever he was going to say with a hot kiss. She slowly slid the sleeves of his kimono off his shoulder, Neji responded by helping her take the damn thing off, revealing only his perfect torso and his boxers. She tried to take control and pin him to the ground, she kissed him over and over. As much as Neji enjoyed their current stance, his inner male demanded that he be dominant.

He grabbed TenTen by the shoulders and positioned her on the floor. "Don't worry," said Neji, just before kissing her, "The floors clean."

TenTen wanted to gain control again, but he just wouldn't let her. "Ahh… I don't care if we were having sex in the freaking backyard!"

"Well said." he slipped his thumbs into the lower part of her pajamas and pulled them down, taking her panties down with it. She automatically knew what was next. She braced herself and prepared for the worst. But it all suddenly stopped. "Neji?" she asked, seeing that the Hyuuga was sitting on one side. "What's wrong?"

No response.

She put both hands on his cheeks and made him face her. He kissed him lightly on the lips. "What's wrong?" He hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

"You don't deserve to be violated like that." he said, "I don't plan on taking something important from you until it's the right time. I love you TenTen. I always have, but right now-" he wasn't able to continue his speech, seeing as a girl already mounted him.

"A gentleman to the end huh?" she said, brushing his hair off his face, "Well, I've decided, that my first will be the man I truly love, someone who's my best friend and someone I could trust. And I know I could trust you Neji."

"Shall we move upstairs then?" said Neji, placing his kimono around her shoulders and carrying her as if she were his bride.

"I think you only wanted to get off the floor!" TenTen teased.

"Oh mushrooms." he replied, smirking.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Neji-nii-sama?" said Hinata, entering Neji's house, "Nii-sama, I'm sorry to come so early in the morning, but I know you're awake! I need to borrow a book from you…"

She looked around the house. First checking the living room, only to find a lavender bubble bath sitting on the coffee table, next she went to the kitchen, no Neji. Just some cold tea and a bunch of clothes scattered everywhere. "What happened here?" she asked herself. Thinking the only place he could possibly be in would be his room, she went up there, and knocked, "Nii-sama, do you have _The History of the Nin_…_ja_…?" she was silenced when she saw her cousin sitting on one side of his bed (in a kimono of course), stroking his lover's hair, who was still sleeping.

"What is it, Hinata." he said, not taking his eyes off her sleeping face.

"I-I-I was just wondering if you had _The History of the Ninja _book. You see, Hanabi needs it… and well…"

"Get it from the library. It somewhere there." he said.

"Th-Thanks, Nii-sama." she said, "Oh and nii-sama?"

"Yes." he said, looking at her this time.

"The generator failing last night was my fault," she admitted, "I sort of disconnected one of the wires by accident, while I was actually trying to do some maintenance."

"Leave the repair jobs to the repair men, Hinata."

"Yes, nii-sama." she said, bowing.

"But even so… I hope you continue trying to 'fix' the generator."

**-FIN-**

**Author's note: Okay. Done. So lets see, the brownout lasted for two hours that evening, and I typed this for two days. I sort of ran out of good ideas, so please bear with the crappiness of the fic you have just read. So I hope you enjoyed even just a little bit and I hope that you enjoyed, Fi-chan! What was that? You didn't you say? Why you little *TKY%Y#$$#%T!! OH MUSHROOMS! Anyhoo, I'm prouder of my other fic, Day Off. It's SasuSaku but it's tons better than this one, so please read it, so I may redeem myself of this bad, bad fanfic…**

**Well, I believe it's that time again! The author's fave time of all! REVIEW TIME!!! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! **

**A thousand cookies for all those who read it completely.**

**An extra thousand if you liked it. **

**An extra 500 if you're gonna review. **

**A thousand kunais flying at those who don't like it! Just kidding…**

**200 cookies for those who started reading it but got too lazy to finish the whole thing.**

**100 cookies for those who accidentally clicked on it and an extra 300 if you read it.**

**COOKiES FOR ALL!!!**

**JOIN ME IN MY QUEST TO GET NEJI MORE AIRTIME!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Wha? Still not feeling it? Oh… Okay…**


End file.
